


7th Year

by ihrt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Malfoy's not a total dick, The Deathly Hallows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihrt/pseuds/ihrt
Summary: What did happen during their 7th year with the DA? Malfoy unexpectedly helps the DA going against the Death Eaters despite the danger of doing so.A war he didn’t care for but bore the mark that said he did. He leaned forward as much as he could at three of them “you need to scream, writhe on the ground, for Merlin’s sake pretend it hurts” he spoke low praying that what he said would click. Neville’s eyes went wide for a moment.





	7th Year

He’d been left in charge of detentions by Snape’s suggestions and he’d wondered for a moment if Snape was being cruel on purpose. The Dark Arts detentions were about using the Cruciatus Curse on anyone who refused to use a dark spell who was called forward. In other words, everyone in the DA was to be subject to it. 

“Draco, the cruciatus curse requires you to mean it or the spell won’t work,” Snape had drawled and he nodded once and set down the hall way to the classroom. 

He walked into the classroom finding Longbottom, Weasley girl, and another girl whose name he didn’t know. He walked with purpose toward them, watching as their jaws clenched. He couldn’t blame them, if this was the year before they would have spoken up but there was a war going on. 

A war he didn’t care for but bore the mark that said he did. He leaned forward as much as he could at three of them “you need to scream, writhe on the ground, for Merlin’s sake pretend it hurts” he spoke low praying that what he said would click. Neville’s eyes went wide for a moment.

He stood up straight when Amycus Carrow walked in “I felt like watching the show,” he said. Draco didn’t respond only looked at the three. 

“Weasley, your up first,” he said turning his back to Amycus and aiming his wand at Ginny who solemnly marched to the middle of the room. “Crucio!” Ginny screamed loudly and collapsed, he didn’t dare breathe a sigh of relief. 

Ginny was a wonderful actor, she tossed her head about screaming at the top of her lungs. Amycus of course laughed thinking it really hurt her and Draco felt nauseous at the the thought of her being in pain. Those screams didn’t feel fake, he hoped Snape had told the truth about the cruciatus. 

After about 5 minutes, Draco lowered his wand and Ginny curled into a ball and shook. “Get up” he snapped “go back to your seat” Ginny struggled to stand, at least it looked liked it. She kept her head down. 

Eventually Amycus seemed to get bored and left once he ‘tortured’ Neville and started to torture the other girl who seemed to pick up on what to do from Neville and Ginny. They all continued to look shaken up. When Amycus left he continued to pretend with the other girl so 5 minutes until he was sure that Amycus was gone. 

He leaned in closely “if you’re fine, flex your hands” he said then leaned away and marched to the other side of the room. He turned back to find Neville flex his hand and eventually they all did. He looked away “get out of my sight!” he barked and they all left the room acting pathetic.

Before Neville finally left he turned back to look at him, he mouth ‘thanks’. Draco looked behind Neville at Ginny and other girl who had also turned back. He winked once then looked away and they all left. 

XXX

When they were all in the safety of the room of requirement they all straightened. “Did he just help us?” Neville asked.

Ginny nodded “Malfoy doesn’t look thrilled about anything either, maybe he’s just-” she stopped not knowing what else to say. 

XXX

Over the next few months he avoided most people he wasn’t forced to interact with. It wasn’t like there was anyone who truly wanted to converse with him anyway. He continued to be in charge of those detentions but could only protect the ones in the Dark Arts classroom. 

The other Carrow twin continued to torture he other students mercilessly by chaining them and beating them. They would be left till morning after they’d been ‘properly beaten.’ Luna was the latest to be subject to this since they caught her this morning doing graffiti. 

It was news about Potter being on the move, Draco read those messages and they circulated. He just wished he knew more, he wanted to hope Harry would be able to defeat him even though that chance is stacked against Potter. 

When Draco could get away with it, he would unchain whoever was there and take them to Madam Pomfrey. Draco stalked through the corridors at 3 am “Mr. Malfoy” he nearly jumped and was relieved to see McGonagall was the one who had caught him. 

“Just making my rounds Professor” he replied, he’d been made a Prefect of course. 

“I believe your rounds as a student ended at midnight” she replied. 

“Yes professor but something is in the great hall, I should really go check on it. Madam Pomfrey will be needing that something” he replied. McGonagall’s eyebrows rose. 

“I see, well do it quickly then straight to bed” she said turning and walking down the hall way. When he got to the great hall Lovegood was sleeping. He took off her chains and picked her up, she was suprisingly light but he should have guessed. He made quick work in getting her to the infirmary and Madam Pomfrey looked surprised at him.

Was he really so horrible of a person that preventing someone pain was shocking to them. He sighed then went back to bed but that didn’t mean he slept. He didn’t do much sleeping these days.

When on break Harry and his friend’s showed up at the manor, he did his best to say it wasn’t Harry, he needed to live and then everything else happened. Hermione was tortured and Bellatrix wrote Mudblood on her arm with a knife and eventually they escaped. 

Bellatrix was furious, screaming and raging until eventually she turned the wand she stole on Draco. The Cruciatus curse is a million knives digging into your skin, he screamed himself hoarse. He closed his eyes, this was punishment for not being able to stop Bellatrix from torturing Hermione. One wrong move and his mother would be killed and himself. 

At the moment he could care less about himself and more about what happened to her. Maybe if he could alleviate the DA’s punishments, they could help with whatever they were doing down there. Potter, as much he didn’t like admitting it, was their savior and the way out of this mess. 

And the worst part is that once this was all over he would be put in Azkaban, that is, if he managed to survive until then. One evening he heard the Carrows talking about a little girl, Abby Solomen they were planning to take. She was getting too mouthy at them, Draco cursed and went to find her. 

It was getting to be common for people to disappear whether through the DA’s protection or through the Carrow’s dark influence. Draco found her in the great hall and waited until she started walking to her dorm and grabbed her to pull toward an empty hallway. “Silencio” he said before she started screaming. “The Carrows are looking for you, we need to get you to the DA’s place. Do you know where it is?” he asked over her glare and squirming. She was so skinny that no amount of moving could help her. 

She didn’t seem to understand and thrashed more so he knocked her out. “Bloody little girls,” he said then paused as a door seemed to come out of the wall behind him. He stared silently then opened it with the girl still in his arms. It opened to a tunnel that he cautiously entered then shut the door behind him. Was this how the DA got around most of the time without being discovered. 

He came to another door that he entered “oi!” he jumped as someone had yelled and about 6 different people were pointing their wands at him. He tensed, if they knocked him out then he’d drop little Abby. “I’m just sending someone here that needs protection, the Carrows were talking about making her disappear” he said low and cautiously. 

“Lower your wands” Longbottom walked forward and people dropped them pretty quick “she hurt?” he asked. 

“No, I didn’t want her start screaming and give me away so I just knocked her out with a spell” Draco said handing her to Longbottom. 

“Why are you helping us?” Ginny Weasley asked, sitting with someone people who had stood up to point their wands. 

“I want this war to end as much as you do,” he replied tense. 

“Than why the mark?” one boy, Finnegan was his name he thought, asked. 

“You guys like to think I’m so different than you, that just because I’m a Slytherin and I have a mark that means that I’m not trying to protect my family just like you are. You at least have more of a choice, they find out I’m here and I’m helping and they’ll kill me. That’s the best option,” he swallowed, he was so tired and stressed that he could barely eat much more sleep. 

“And the worst?” Longbottom asked. 

“They’ll kill my mother” Draco said, the room seemed so much quieter. He breathed in then turned to leave.

XXX

The room was quiet when Malfoy left, a heaviness of knowledge that as much as they hadn’t liked Malfoy they could understand where he was coming from.

“He’s right” Neville, of course, was the first to admit it. “In this time, we need to stop thinking about what side we think their on and think of what their actions are. Malfoy’s helping us so as far as I’m concerned he’s an ally” he said. 

“Spread to the rest of them that he’s on our side, if anyone sees him in trouble than help him out” Ginny said and everyone nodded. 

It was weeks before anything happened that Malfoy needed their help for but once before Malfoy brought in someone that was gaining unwanted attention from the Carrows or the other Death Eaters. 

That week, it was Seamus who walked in Malfoy in his arms shutting the door behind him. “Give him some room” Seamus said setting Malfoy on the couch. Malfoy looked a bit dazed and not completely coherant. 

“Get him water” Ginny said and Abby, the little girl he’d brought in two weeks ago brought it. “Can you drink?” she asked and Malfoy nodded and took it from her. Malfoy looked worse than two weeks ago, the bags under his eyes looked so dark they were almost black. His skin was practically translucent. 

“Malfoy, do you ever sleep?” Seamus asked. 

“No, I can’t” he said. Longbottom walked in through the door after he’d said it. 

“I heard you collapsed” he said. 

“Last time I checked, you all hated me so why are you suddenly my babysitters now?” he asked. It would’ve sounded annoying or harsh if Malfoy’s voice was so soft and strained. 

“We thought you were a self-rightous git who didn’t care about anything but your pureblood ideals but you’re helping us now so we figure we should look out for you” Ginny said. 

“Right now I figure that I don’t care if someone has snail blood along with their wizard blood, I just am tired of people dying over… him” Malfoy said with more than a hint of venom.

Longbottom chuckled “seems that’s not all your tired about, will a sleeping drought work?” he asked. He shrugged and Ginny shoved the bottle at him. 

“Get some sleep, you can probably figure out a plan as a cover story later. We’ll have some food when you wake up” Ginny said, no nonsense in her voice. He drank and immedietly fell asleep on the couch. 

“I honestly can’t imagine the pressure he’s under” Neville mentioned, sitting back in a chair. 

“How do you mean?” Seamus asked. 

“It’s hard for all of us but we’re on one of side of this war only. We have each other but Malfoy has no one, he can’t say anything to anyone. He’s on our side from the wrong side, one slip up and he’ll be killed or tortured or both. He’s a traitor from a Death Eater’s perspective so it’s no wonder he can’t bloody sleep” Neville said.

“I’m just wondering where Malfoy stands at the end of this,” Ginny added. 

“I dunno but if there’s even a small chance that he’ll stay neutral, I’ll defend him” Neville said. 

“Me too” Seamus said.

Ginny was quiet before adding “Alright, agreed.”

XX

Draco sat in the Ministry holding cell, it took two weeks for the Ministry to be righted enough to convict Death Eaters. Many had run, Draco hadn’t and refused to do so. He clenched his jaw and tightened his hands which were cuffed in front of him. 

He was scared of Azkaban more than anything else, he didn’t believe he deserved a Dementor’s Kiss. He would tell the truth in his trial. 

“Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy,” a witch in front announced in front of room of wizards and witches. Draco recognised a few. The members of the Order of the Pheonix and the DA were there including Potter, Weasley, and Granger. 

“Draco Malfoy is guilty of aiding the You know who, being a marked follower, attempted murder, use of unforgivables and other illegal curses, jinxes, hexes, and potions. Mr. Malfoy, do you admit to these crimes?” she asked. 

“I do” Draco said staring straight ahead trying to keep the tremble out of his voice. 

“Mr. Malfoy, some speculate that you have killed, as well, do you admit to this accusation” she asked. 

“I don’t,” Draco said. 

“Care to explain?” she asked. 

“I was given a task by the Dark- by Voldemort not of my own free will to kill Albus Dumbledore. I failed and Severus Snape fulfilled that duty. I have not attempted to murder anyone and have not murdered anyone since that day” Draco said. 

“Not of your own free will, so you were under the imperius?” she asked. 

“No, I was not, it cannot to be revoked that my father is a Death Eater and my own home become Voldemort’s headquarters so it’s not like I had a choice. It was either I do what they say or my family or me were to be killed” Draco said, he was desperate. 

“It is hardly a good excuse” the witch said “all in favor of convicting Mr. Malfoy.” Draco looked down, his last hope was gone.

“Any in opposition?” she asked. 

“Me” Draco breathed in sharply to find Harry standing then Weasley and Granger stood up as well. 

“And me” Longbottom stood along with Ginny and almost every member of the DA. 

“I’d like to make a case for Mr. Malfoy” Granger said. 

“By all means” the witch said in surprise. 

“We have only seen Draco Malfoy’s acts from one side of the spectrum. Unknown to all Death Eaters and Voldemort, Draco was aiding those who fought in opposition to Voldemort. Ms. Hemlock, you say that wishing to protect your family is not an excuse to take an evil mark?” Granger said.

“Yes,” the witch, Ms. Hemlock nodded. 

“Then what about other wizards on our side who have turned against Harry Potter whom as of now is known as the hero of the Wizarding world? Many have called him a liar and under threat in the ministry have tried to capture as a wanted man? What were you and everyone else in the ministry trying to protect when you went after Mr. Potter?” she asked. 

Several of the crowd shifted uncomfortably “As I was saying earlier, Draco fought against Voldemort in different ways. Now calling Neville Longbottom to speak” Granger said. 

“Er, Draco was being pressured by the Carrow’s twins to take a more up front role in Dentions. We were tortured for breaking the rules but Draco… knowing full well that the Carrows were watching him leaned in and whispered that we had to fake it. Anyone who’s been in the thick of war knows that the Cruciatus curse only works if you mean it. Draco knew that and we figured it out so we faked that it hurt. But that’s not all he did for us, sometimes the Carrows and other Death Eaters would make poeple disappear and kill em. When Draco heard them talking he’d go find that student and bring to us. He brought 12 students to our headquarters in the castle, disreguarding that if he got caught he’d be killed” Neville explained. 

Draco didn’t let himself believe it, they were actually trying to help him. 

“One of the days when we searching for a way to kill Voldemort, we were caught by snatchers. I gave Harry a hex in the face to conceal who he was. We were unluckily caught by Bellatrix Lestrange and others. Draco was asked to confirm if it was Harry. Draco saw us everyday for 6 years, Draco would be able to spot Harry if he only saw his eyes but he said no. It didn’t exactly work but he tried, he bought us some time” Granger explained. “Putting Draco Malfoy in Azkaban would be a huge insult to everyone whose lives were saved by Mr. Malfoy” she finished. 

The room was silent until Ms. Hemlock cleared her throat. “Ok, all in favor of dropping all charges and allowing Malfoy to walk free and keep his wand?” she asked. The hands shot up, a majority of the room and Draco held in his tears. “Mr. Malfoy, you will be released and your wand will be returned to you,” she said, a man came up to release from the cuffs that held his hands together. 

Draco nodded and walked out of the court room and within a few moments he was given his wand and belongings including his robes to change out of the prison costume he wore currently. He changed quickly and walked out of the washroom to find Neville Longbottom waiting for him. 

“Thank you” he said, breaking an acestral rule of the Malfoy legacy. He refused to be prideful right now, he wanted his family to be trusted and represent something great. The current rules were achaic, changing times called for change and he would be the one to change them. 

“Er no problem so odd question, but do you need anything? Your home right now is kind of being searched for Dark Magical artifacts and I can’t imagine you wanting to go home straight away…” he explained.

Draco thought “I mean I suppose I could just stay at the Leaky Cauldron but then it’s probably booked,” he said. 

“Nearly every wizarding place in London is booked right now, not to patronize you or anything but I do have a decent size house. More than enough for a couple people and you” Neville said. 

“My father would refuse, he would say he’d rather live off the streets than take the hospitality of a blood traitor” he said and Longbottom waited patiently “I was never like or going to be like my father. In the Room of Requirement, in your headquarters I said I could care less about blood and that stands. I’ve said some horrible things because it’s what my father would have wanted and it’s the values that the Malfoy family has withheld.”

“And now?” Neville asked, he spotted Ron Weasley leaning against a pole listening to them. Draco glanced at him for a moment. 

“Blood is quickly becoming unimportant in our society, things are changing and it’s time that the Malfoy legacy will change with it for once. At one point, they were Wizarding Royalty and people went to them for power and aid. I will attempt to revoke the tarnished reputation my father has inflicted on the name Malfoy. Pure blood is honestly a ridiculous reason to go to war over and I don’t know a thing about muggles so how can I honestly hate them?” Draco said. 

Ron smiled a little “talk to Hermione about that,” he said “after you apologize” he added. 

“Yes, I will, Longbottom I would like to take your offer. Just until things are settled” Draco said. 

“Draco, honestly, you’ve been helping us all year. Call me Neville already” he said exasperated. 

“Alright then, Neville” Draco said smirking a little. 

“Git” Ron coughed and for once, it wasn’t full of contempt.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own head canon of what I like to think happened in 7th year.


End file.
